letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bush Party Season
Bush Party Season is the second episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Hicks host a bush party. The skids make an enemy. Cold Open Sitting at the barn, the Hicks discuss Gus, whose odd behavior led Wayne to think the dog was having a stroke. Katy admonishes him, as he knew Gus was on medication and was expected to pass bladder stones. Katy, in fact, thinks Gus faked the stroke so he could get a thermometer up the bum. Wayne does not appreciate the implication. Katy says it directly: Gus is gay. Wayne denies it quietly. Katy points out, for instance, that he has never mounted a female. She asks Daryl if he cares, and he does not; she asks Dan if he cares, but stops when he begins to quote Professor Tricia. Wayne says he does not care either, but not to mention it around McMurray, who gets weird about discussing such matters. They proceed to do imitations of McMurray being uncomfortable talking about homosexuality, asserting "I ain't one of ya" and "I love my wife" and acknowledging that "you're here to stay." Plot Summary Wayne and Daryl drop off Marie Fred and Anik at the gym. Reilly and Jonesy stop them for an impromptu pow-wow, which Wayne and Daryl somewhat reluctantly agree to. They ask if they are comfortable sending the women in unescorted, as Jonesy warns that the gym is a "chest puffer convention." They are unconcerned; as Wayne always says, "No reason not to trust her till she gives you one." They praise Wayne and Daryl's mature approach, and say they will attend the bush party the Hicks are hosting at the farm. They then report that they have a bet with Ron and Dax to see who can score "tally the most takedowns," sexually speaking. Wayne, speaking ironically, praises their mature approach as well, though this is lost on the hockey players. They also reports that a chest-puffer, home for the summer, has been beaking about being the toughest guy in his college town. Since his college town is bigger than Letterkenny, the implication is that he would also be the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Wayne seems unconcerned; after all, Daryl says, suckers are fair game at a bush party. Tyson and Joint Boy, leaving the gym, also warn Wayne that some guy is beaking about being the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Wayne, still unconcerned, asks JB how that worked out for him (a reference to their fight in Super Soft Birthday). They exchange low bones and head out. Reilly and Jonesy chirp at one of the chest-puffers passing by, but are interrupted by Shoresy, who goes after their mothers remorselessly. Roald carefully adds drops of a green liquid into a vial, to Gae's approval. They are in the kitchen at Gae's house in the city, adding dye to GHB so it can be used as a party drug without the fear that it will be used as a date rape drug. Roald wants to try it himself, but Gae says she likes sober Roald, and Roald likes sober Gae, but not as much as Gae likes sober Stewart, who calls from the other room. She walks over, revealing him on the bed, hands tied up, dressed only in underwear. She enters, closing the drapes behind her. Anik and Marie-Fred are working out on the stationary bikes. They are approached by two men, but they leave after Marie-Fred says a firm "non." Daryl meanwhile finds Wayne in the barn, to have a conversation "just 'tween us girls." Each pair has a conversation about how much sex they have been having with their respective partners. The women are pleased with the men's stamina, though the men are worried about maintaining their health. Wayne stresses the importance of staying hydrated. At the club, two girls come back to the bar to find their drinks tinged; someone has adulterated them with the Skids' GHB. They had asked the drug dealer to watch them, but clearly he had not. They tell him to stop selling his un-dyed GHB, because it's not safe, though he points out: They tell him no one will buy it from him anyway, and everyone will only buy the green stuff. He is alarmed to hear that he has competition from vigilantes. The Hicks, Joint Boy and Tyson are at the kitchen table when Wayne gets a call from the chest-puffer, who will be coming to the bush party. Katy, Anik, and Marie Fred enter, and all head outside. As they walk into the gathering crowd, various challengers approach, but Wayne lets Tyson and Joint Boy clear them away. Reaching their station, they see look at the edge of the party and two Mennonite boys and two Mennonite girls (Charity and Chastity Dyck), all traditionally dressed. The Mennonites head into the woods, then emerge in ordinary street clothes. The boys are immediately set upon by Ron and Dax, whereas the girls are approached by Reilly and Jonesy. Anik asks what is going on, to which Katy drily replies "Takedowns, by the looks of it." Pressed, Katy explains some differences between Amish and Mennonites (who Wayne calls "Mennonappers," Daryl calls "Menno-Knight riders," and Dan sneeringly calls "Schmellies). The four teens are on their rumspringa, a period when they are allowed to go out into the "English" world and explore without consequences. The idea is to help them decide whether they want to live in the modern world or return to their families to live as Mennonites permanently, a life that offers a whole lot of chorin' (according to Wayne), great pride in community (according to Daryl), and generations and generations of inbreedin's (according to Dan). Anik asks how many stay in the English world, to which Katy answers somewhat cryptically "Few… but some do." They watch the Mennonite teens leave with their new companions. Stewart and Gae scold Roald for being indiscreet about their green GHB. They are found, however, by the club girls, who thank them for their vigilante work. The dealer observes them making a transaction. The Chest Puffer appears at the bonfire at the bush party and calls out Wayne. Katy asks "who the fuck are you?" Wayne goes through his pre-fight routine and they scrap, while Joint Boy and Tyson prevent the Chest Puffer's friends from joining in. After exchanging blows, causing Wayne to rip his shirt, Wayne knocks the Chest Puffer to the ground, then offers him a hand up to welcome him back to the party. Quotes * Shoresy: Fuck you, Jonesy, your mom ugly-cried 'cause she left the lens cap on the camcorder last night. It's fuckin' amateur hour over there. * Gae: GHB is the best party drug when used properly.… It's like the chattiness of good blow with the euphoric high of good M.… And half the comedown.… And you keep your appetite.… You kind of just flail. * Stewart: Has our modus operandi escaped you? Roald: Stewart? Gae: Our M.O. Roald: Fuck emo! Stewart: Inconspicuous! Roald: I'm to spit in this? Gae: Veil your transaction! Roald: I'm down for trans action. Running Gags * There's no such thing as a three-knuckler * The Hicks doing imitations of McMurray * They don't ask how, they ask how many * Low bones Trivia * GHB, gamma-hydroxybutyrate, is colorless and odorless, leading to its potential use as a rape drug. Various products have been marketed to test for its presence (and similardrugs) in a drink, turning green or turning the drink green. Gae's method skips this step by dying the drug itself. * Wayne tells the chest-puffer on the phone that the party is on the property, in contrast to his degen rivals, who are told not to come up the property. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured on this episode: * Love Below (dub version) by Joel Eel * Higher by The Squatters (Anik and Marie Fred talk at the gym, Wayne and Daryl talk in the barn) * Minesweeper by The Squatters (Anik and Marie Fred talk at the gym, Wayne and Daryl talk in the barn) * Packin Heat by Fwlr, JELO (Gaye and Stewart scold Roald) * Kalise by El Guincho (the Hicks enters the bush party) * Everybody's Down by No Age (Chest Puffer fight and credits) Appearances * Wayne * Dan * Katy * Daryl * Marie-Fred * Anik * Reilly * Jonesy * Big City Slam 1 (Frankie Ovis) * Big City Slam 3 (Ruby Gibson) * Tyson * Joint Boy * Shoresy * Chest Puffer (Justin Howell) * Roald * Gae * Stewart * Ron * Dax * Dealer (Ezio Bondi) * Dealer Muscle (Jason Martin) * Charity Dyck (Cora Eckert) * Chastity Dyck (Olivia Colilli) * Anita Dyck * Noah Dyck Locations * Farm ** Barn ** Back bush * Gym * Gae's house * Club Gallery HicksBarn6x2.jpg Couples6x2.jpg AnikMarieFredGym6x2.jpg RoaldGae6x2.jpg StewartGaeBed6x2.jpg ChestPuffer6x2.jpg BushPartyBrawl6x2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6